


Blame It On Thor

by Doodsxd



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blame Pepper Too, Blame Thor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki is a ShapeShifter, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Threesome, Tony Being Tony, Warning: Loki, and that is really convenient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor jokes about Loki luring his lover's teammates into their bed. </p><p>Loki sees that as a challenge. </p><p>That's the result. </p><p> </p><p>Entirely self-indulgent. Don't kill me, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Marvelous Miss Potts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> One more fanfic. So. 
> 
> I have no beta, all mistakes are on me. My mother language is portuguese, so there may be a few (ahem, lots) of them. Please point them to me so I can correct them. 
> 
> This fanfic is entirely self-indulgent, as I said before. So. There. I hope it will indulge you too, as we are all perverts with no shame at all, people who can read porn on the bus with a poker face and no one suspects anything. 
> 
> I always imagined Loki as someone with a strong and sophisticated sexuality, able to seduce with the small sugestions. I'm usually no good in portraiting him, but, somehow, I kind of like how this ended up, all things considered. Of course, if you think the opposite, do tell me too. 
> 
> I'll not ask for praise, for it will come if it has to. But, yeah, I would not mind some. Huh. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

It started out with Pepper. Just because. Loki knew Tony loved her and that she was a constant in his life. He wasn't jealous of her anymore, though. She had to deal with the worst part of his personality, and her job consisted exactly in trying to do the impossible. Nonetheless, it was just done deal that she had to be the first, and he truly didn’t mind. If it wasn’t for her, Tony probably wouldn’t be alive and who he was now. He was grateful for her soothing but firm presence, her unstoppable loyalty and care towards Stark, who she did love too. They were family, like Rhodey was, but James, unfortunately, refused strongly when Loki tried to persuade him into this, and now he was somewhere under the atlantic ocean, in a SHIELD's submarine.

But Pepper already done it with Tony, once, on their attempt to develop their relationship, evolving to another level. She was single now, but she was obviously not blind, and showed here and there some appreciation for their bodies and sex-appeal. It wasn’t even her fault: Loki knew beter than to blame someone for harmlessly telling himself and Tony that they looked very appealing together. He knew it was nothing but the truth, and that, plus the fact that Tony was always flirting with everyone - Loki _did_ believe that he did it partly to arouse him, partly because it was a deep rooted trace of his personality - and that Potts was used to it, playing along just for their amusement, made him try it.

Not that her impossibly long legs didn’t have anything to do with it. No, she was very pretty, long and lean and, he would think, _fragile_ , if she didn’t actually punched Thor to the point of making him stumble in the kitchen, when the other god atempted to say that being gay was a chatacter fault. He long observed the eyes of the other male of the group covething her, imagining her long legs showing their strenght by sustaining her around their waistlines, while she blushed and panted under them. Or it was the other way around - as he suspected from Steve Rodgers looks, maybe they imagined Potts on nothing but her stiletto heels, a las-long-as-her-legs whip in her hands, ordering them to eat her pussy until their jaws were hurting.

He himself caught his own eyes wandering on her steady looks and soft skin. And she smelled like coconuts and cotton, really pleasant. That, exactly, was why he tried it.

“Guys, I hate to interrupt you but we have an important meeting to attend and I need Tony” She knocked at the door, like she only did when it was absolutely necessary.

Once they were out of the bedroom, already ready for going out, Tony smiled. “You interrupted nothing, sweetie. He was just nuzzling my neck, as always” He smiled.

“I don’t want to know, Tony.” She scolded.

“Are you sure?” He asked, smirking. “Don’t think I miss the staring, Potts.”

She rolled her eyes. “He’s a Norse God and you’re bloody Tony Stark. Everybody has the right to stare every now and then.” She shrugged,

“But not everybody has both of them at arms lenght.” Loki spoke softly, approaching her.

The other two though he was kidding until he was standing right in front of her, reaching one hand to cup her jaw gently.

She stopped chuckling slowly, eyeing him like she didn’t believe him. And she didn’t. Not until he leaned and kissed her.

She surrendered just for a second. Or five. On her defense, Loki was really handsome and the sharp intake of breath coming from Tony told her he was nothing but aroused by the scene.

But she stumbled backwards, away from him, as soon as her brain shouted that she was _crazy._ Or dreaming, which was more likely. Yes, she was still on her bed, and she would awake at any minute now.

But she didn’t. And both men were staring her hungrily.

“You… you can’t be serious.” She stuttered.

But _oh_ , she knew they could.

“You will find yourself fortunately wrong, miss Potts.” Loki said and looked at Tony. “You, love?”

Tony, _obviously_ , licked his lips. “You and Pepper getting it in front of me? With the possibility of me joining in? Honey, that’s why I love you.” He smiled. “We’re too alike. 

Loki just smiled softly and glanced back at Pepper. “You may have the whole meeting lenght to consider it. We can dine together, here, and then we should have an answer.” He reasonably proposed.

Or it would be reasonable if he wasn’t proposing a _menage à tròis._ With the one and only God of Lies and Mischief, brother of the God of Thunder, and _Tony Stark._ Her boss. Man whore. _Delicious._

“O-okay.” Was the only answer she could formulate by now. Loki smiled, and both men just knew what the possibility was doing with her mind and body.

She was slowly giving in.

“I believe we are late.” He continued, entering the elevator. She followed quickly.

The meeting was too long and too boring. Tony was playing a Jarvis-made game, and Loki was paying attention - more than her, at least. But she didn't miss the glances he threw at her. It was like he _knew_ what was going on her mind. And the bastard probably did. It made her blush deeply.

And he fucking _chuckled._

But she couldn't help it. The thoughts were drifting right before her eyes. Loki slowly and paciently building the fire inside her, with words, looks, simply brushing her skin. He would be painfully slow, nipping, kissing, licking, and Tony would just stare, all hot and bothered, like they were a piece of very interresting art, waiting for his turn.

And then Loki would hand her to him, and Tony would ferouciously kiss her, grab her arms, her waist, her legs, her butt, and Loki would start kissing her shoulders and neck from behind, helping to steady her weight between them.

And then, just _then,_ they would enter her and fuck her at the same pace. They were lovers, they could communicate with their bodies only, and she wouldn't dare to consider the possibility of their thrusts not being synchronized. She would feel the sturdy lengh of Tony's member filling her from the front, while her derriére had to put on with Loki's long and lean dick.

But she would feel just _so full_ , so hot, and they would use that to their favor, and make it grow and grow until the point that she would think she was going mad and that she couldn't take it anymore, but it just wouldn't _stop building_ and it would be....

It took more than ten seconds for her to realize that they were all looking at her from the round table, waiting for her to say something about something she just didn't listen, and, sincerely didn't care at the moment.

But Tony was looking at her curiously, and Loki just couldn't be _more satisfied._ That _jerk._

The dinner was gloriously tense. She could _feel_ their presences like they radieted heat from their skin, what was a possibility. _Everything_ was possibility right now.

_Calm down, Pepper. You are the only one that matched Tony Stark. Loki should be the same. You can take it._

With that in mind, she lowed the silverware on her hands and stared them. "Well," she started intently. "What does a girl have to do to have someone kissing her?"

It was all it took for Loki to smile and Tony to grin.

Soon enough she was on the God's lap and then, on their bed.

And _oh my god_ if it wasn't the best bad choice she ever made.

 

 


	2. Little Spider Wants To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Natasha wants, Natasha gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. I am way, way more anxious than you, guys, so I already have this fanfic complete and I am going to post one chapter per day, if my internet doesn't get in the way. 
> 
> Natasha likes it a little more rough, and she enjoys dub-con but, as we are seeing things from her perspective, reading the spicy thoughts going on through her mind, I didn't see the need to tag "dub-con" (because it really isn't). 
> 
> This can happen again with other charaters too. Just so you know. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Natasha was curiously staring at the strange figure sitting at their breakfast-filled table. Not that she was averse of the other woman - it was actually good to remind herself of her own gender in an ambient so testosterone-filled like the one she was currently living. Not that she was fond of the steriotiply _girly_ girls, but Pepper was a strong _woman_ , and it was good to be reminded that she didn't need to act like a man to be respected.

But Pepper, _well._ She was sitting at the end of the table, actually _having breakfast_ with them. Steve didn't notice anything, just like Thor. But they never noticed _anything,_ so they weren't reliable on this. Bruce was always so weary and quiet, but the looks he gave her hinted he was also marveling the probability of this.

If Potts weren't wearing Tony's sweatpants and Loki's shirt, she wouldn't consider that eighter. It was just too... _awkward._ Wasn't it?

Then Loki entered the room and absently kissed the redhead's forehead, earning a soft smile from her, that was fucking _glowing._ But Tony and him were definitely not morning people, so the god merely got two large cups of coffee and headed back to the bedroom. So, she got nothing on _them._

But she would, from Pepper.

"So, how was it?" She asked, as soon as Thor and Steve went to the gymn. Bruce stood by the counter, waiting for an answer too.

Potts just shrugged, biting a slice of orange cake. "Awesome." She smiled blandly. "I will be scarred forever. Nothing will ever be the same."

Natasha whistled. "That good?"

"Better." She answered. "The best. I didn't feel that relaxed or satisfied in _years._ And I didn't even have to do _anything._ They just overpowered me and I couldn't... I didn't..." She sighed. "I just didn't _know_ I could go _that far._ They pushed me, and It was awesome."

The assassin hummed glancing at Bruce, who was trying to pretend he wasn't interested. The poor thing.

"You think Jarvis would let me watch it?" She asked.

Pepper chuckled. "Maybe. And maybe there would be a fee." She smiled and stood up. "Bye guys."

And hell if she wasn't curious.

 

___

 

She didn't notice until it was too late. It was Stark who grabbed her from behind and threw her against a wall, careless. She was a trained assassin, after all. But since Loki started sleeping with Tony, he grew faster and stronger, til the point she couldn't win so easily.

Now, fighting was just useless.

His hand groped her firmly, right on her pussy, and she was about to snarl and scream when he turned her body to the living room, without letting her go. Sitting on the couch, legs crossed elegantly, a crystal cup on his hand, sipping white wine like nothing was happening, was _Loki._ He then smiled, acknowledging her presence, while Stark fighted her just to approach the other man.

"Well well well, if it isn't our favorite spy." He smirked. "Grab her boob, Tony. She's not allowed to escape."

She tried, but couldn't stop him. Natasha could feel Stark's hard on pressing her ass and waistline, and the groping got more rough, just for the green eyed god amusement.

"What should we do with you, miss Romanov?" He rhetorically asked smiling. "You've been bad, hacking into Jarvis like that. It was not polite of you."

"Go to hell." She glared, making him laugh.

"You'll be so much fun to break." Loki smiled and slowly stood up, approaching. He leaned and, still smilling, still with fiery green eyes, still _hot_ , kissed her.

That excact minute Tony started rubbing her with his thumb over the clothes. She half-moaned, half-fighted against them. Ok, less than _half._

Stark started rubbing her nipple too, and she _definitely_ moaned in between the kiss. That's all it took for Loki to get away from her, sitting back on the couch.

Tony started undressing her, ripping her clothes off, showing her to the God of Lies like she was King Kong's fucking _sacrifice,_ while he sipped his drink paciently. It _killed_ her and _turned her on_ more than anything else in her life.

"You know he's going to fuck you, right? And he doesn't like lube." The inventor smiled against her nape, the scraggy beard scratching her soft skin, making she whine _again._ "So, you're a loud one, ain't you? Never would have imagined, Tash." His voice was hoarse, his fingers were rough and calloused, his chuckle was dark and _ohmyGod..._

Suddenly there was a hand holding her hair next to her scalp and she was thrown on her knees, naked, lying in front of Loki, who eyed her with _something_ into the green irises, that were small now against the dark pupils, that made her _shiver._

_And she was the Natasha Romanov, for fuck's sake._

"Come here." He demanded softly. When she silently refused, Tony handed her over to him in a careless movement, and so she had her head next to the god's knees.

He touched her jaw with feathery hands, a nice contrast with Stark's rough maneuver on her. He kissed her again and she closed her eyes, just to have them bugged out when she reopened them.

Stark was opening Loki's pants and fly, lowing his briefs and letting him free right in front of her face. And she just knew what she was supposed to do - actually, she was wet for a while now, and the air was pulsing with heat and _need._ Her mouth watered.

"Suck him." It was Tony's voice ordering her. She stood still just because she knew he would grab her head and gloriously _force_ her lips to part to accommodate Loki's length all the way down to her throat and it would be soon in her pussy or ass and _fuckfuckfuck..._

_Fuck me._

The redhead jumped on and almost out her bed, waking up.

_A dream._

She grabbed her pillow and considered suffocating herself, for once.

Then she decided she had enough.

She needed to talk with Stark.

 

___

 

The man laughed in his workshop. "So Pepper advertised us for you, right?" He teased. "I have to give her a raise."

"She's the CEO, Stark. I serously believe she doesn't need it." She retorted, hating him for missing the point.

"I'll give her anyway." He shrugged dismissively. Then looked right _into_ her. "You want in, then?"

"Yes." She answered quickly. _Too_ quickly, but she couldn't care less.

"I'll talk to Loki and we'll see." He replied. "Come to the penthouse by 11, after dinner. You'll have your answer then."

Natasha walked out of the lab with a tingling sensation in her spine, making her very uneasy, _thank you._

 

_____

 

When she entered the penthouse, right hour and right place, everything was dark to the point she couldn't see _anything._

Then one pair of hands grabbed her waist and she was being kissed, fully kissed, and she know that smell, those soft fingers pressing her skin and caressing her...

The second pair of hands holder her from behind, and _that_ metallic-greasy smell she knew all too well. Natasha relaxed and _thank you, God._

_Just thank you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. There. Miss Natasha Romanov and her russian style. 
> 
> See you all next chapter.


	3. Birds Have Big Eyes (Or Spy After Spy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks are too curious for their own sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I am really sorry about yesterday (I promised to publish a chapter per day) but I completely forgot about an wedding I had to attend to. So, today I'll compensate today and post two chapters. 
> 
> About this chapter, what can I say? Clint's a hardcore guy. As kinky as we all are. 
> 
> Enjoy,

Clint observed his gorgeous best friend walking out of Stark’s room. _Stark’s room._

He just had to ask.

 He just _had_ to ask.

“What happened to you?” He asked. She was like, glowing. Relaxed, more at ease that she ever been anywhere. And he was with her a lot.

 She grinned. “Sex. Good old sex.” She said and Captain, who was entering the kitchen, coughed, turned back and hid in his room.

Barton just rose his eyebrow. “Tash, you already had mind-blowing sex before and never reacted like this.” He noted. She just shrugged.

“I know, right? It’s just that… I can’t explain. Stark alone has his fame, and Loki had like a thousand years to train and learn, but they both together?” She kinda sighed. “It’s overwhelming. Pepper was right, I had to do it at least once.”

She kissed his temple and headed back to her floor, humming something about taking a shower before breakfast.

He frowned, staring the white door like it was from another dimension.

Maybe it was.

 

___

 

He heard the noises coming from the balcony when he went to the kitchen seeking for a midnight snack. Daggers in hands, Clint tiptoed his way to the living room, where he could see through the glass door. Hidden behind the sofa, the Hawk looked.

And looked.

And looked.

Just one more time now.

Just because he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“What the hell…” He whispered.

Stark and Loki were on the balcony, full clothed. Loki was leaning against the rail, facing down, looking really nervous. Stark was right behind him, his chest glued to the other man’s back. They weren’t typically moving, so Clint didn’t catch right away Tony’s hands gripping the rail around Loki, the glimmer of his open belt bouncing slightly, the discrete glint of Loki’s niveous skin by the night’s light. 

They were fucking. Just great. His mind would be eternally scarred.

“Please, Tony… just…” The god’s voice got his attention, not more than a murmur. So pleading, so small… so unLoki. So unlike him. But his legs were trembling and he needed to hold firmly to the curb to prevent himself from falling. Helpless.

“How many times we have been through this, Loki?” Tony’s voice was emotionless. “Take it.” He commanded. “And come right here, with my dick up your ass, where everyone could watch you.”

Soon enough his body shook and he moaned lowly. Clint could tell he was coming.

And he, himself, was getting hard. Too fast.

The green-eyed guy closed his eyes for a while, panting softly. Stark came too with a  grunt and bit the other’s nape.

“Maybe this time you’ll get yourself knocked up.” Tony teased, making Loki shiver again. “I would have to fight your brother. Again.”

“Oh, fuck you.” He spat proudly, but once Tony’s hands were off of him, he fell to the ground.

“You can’t blame me just because you’re a whore.” The human chuckled, helping him of the ground.

Loki simply composed himself. “If I’m a whore, what does that make you?”

They laughed and went to the bedroom once more.

And Clint, well. Clint wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

___

 

He tried it on the shower. On the bedroom. On the gym. On the fucking kitchen. Nothing turned him on like Loki and Tony at the balcony, dirty talking, sexing each other in public, Loki’s trembling legs and Tony’s strong tone. Clint always liked that kind of power play, and they weren’t even close to his level, but, well, seeing it happening so close to him, with his comrades, was a big turn on. Even if it was Loki. Hell, specially being him.

It was Tony who noticed him staring. Clint tried to be discrete, but it just wasn’t possible, sometimes. They floated around each other, their movements flowing together like it was choreographed. And Tony grinned at him, but never said anything.

“First Pepper, then Natasha, and now you.” He stepped behind the dirty-blonde, who was training with his bow.

He flinched. “For fuck’s sake, Stark, give the guy a warning.” He growled, but Tony just chuckled.

“You didn’t give me one.” He retorted. “I asked Jarvis. You’ve been peeking, Hawkie.” The genius crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave him the crookest grin ever. “Saw something you like?”

“Fuck off.” Was his only answer.

“It’ll be my pleasure, my friend.” And then the doors locked itself. Clint was stuck.

He looked at Stark. “Are you fucking nuts? I have a bow and an arrow right in my hands.” He threatened.

“Yeah, I know. But you won’t do it.” Tony ensured. “And you know why?”

“Why?” He was panting now, with anger and a bit of fear.

The brown haired just approached, touching Barton’s ear with his lips slightly. “Because I’ll let you fuck him.” He told him. “He’s waiting for you in the next room.”

He felt something cold fall into his stomach and start to burn. His breath became unsteady and it was all it took for Tony to smirk, gently pushing him to the other room.

The lights were dim, but he could tell that the figure tied to a table, bent at it’s shape, naked ass spread to the moon, was Loki. He was gagged and a looked a little unsure.

He was aroused, yup, but he had to ask first.

“Does… does he want it too?” He gulped. It could be a dumb question to ask, but he had to. He wouldn’t be accused of rape. Ever.

“It’s really sweet of you to ask.” Loki said, the gag vanishing into thin air. “I’m just too good at role playing, and assumed it was what you wanted of me, to look like I’m having trouble at consenting. But yes, it is consensual. You have nothing to worry about.” He smiled softly and the gag was on again.

Tony smiled and pointed to his lover. “But you’ll stretch him. He’s always so tight, you have no idea.” He said, earning a annoyed look from the God.

Clint merely smiled and tried to stop himself from coming on his pants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're done with this little bird. Next will be Bruce Banner's round.


	4. Big Hands In Good Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce never thought his work on neuro-linguistic programming would be used against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, 
> 
> This is the second chapter I promised to post today. Next ones will come tomorrow and the following days after that. 
> 
> I think I will end up writing more about Bruce. I'm starting to develop some kind of doctor kink of him. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

Clint was _smiling._ And whistling. And it was strange.

And Bruce had a strong suspicion that it was related to a certain engineer and a certain god of mischief. Like Pepper, and Natasha, Clint looked like he was brainwashed into happiness. A little creepy, a lot intriguing.

 Clint caught that thought in the air. "You should try it, doc. I bet they can make the Other Guy never even think of coming around when you're _that_ relaxed." He smiled.

Bruce hummed in agreement, but didn't say a thing.

 

___

 

"No, Tony." He told the other men without looking at him when he entered the lab silently. "I won't have sex with you and Loki. Don't even start."

"It's not Tony, but I'll forgive that mistake once I do probably smell like him." It was Loki's voice that answered the call and Bruce blushed. A lot.

"S-sorry, Loki." He bit his lip. "Is everything ok?"

"You tell me." He leaned beautifully against his work table, next to the microscope. His spine made a beautiful curve and he considered just standing there and staring for a moment.

"Yep, everything's just swell." He answered absentmindly. "Why?"

"Because I'm not ok." He grinned.

"And why is that?" He asked, anticipating the catcall line. He wouldn't go so far as going to bed with them, but it didn't mean he wasnt entitled to enjoy the ego stroke.

"Because you're too _hard_ to get.I mean, I love Tony, Tony loves Rhodes, Potts and _you._ Not that he doesn't like the others, but you get the point." He was too _sincere._ Was that right? "And Tony demonstrates his affection through catering and taking care of them. For the others, he can," he sighed. "But you never let him in. It bothers him, and me, by consequence."

"So... What do you want me to do?" He asked, biting his lower lip. He already knew the answer - which was "go to bed with us", but Bruce didn't think he was ready to obey now.

"Just let him in. Let Tony please you and we'll all find balance." He smiled softly, for Bruce's constant surprise. He would never grow used to it.

Banner wanted his friend happy but... Letting someone in was letting someone have control over his emotions, to have the power to make him happy or sad or... _Angry._ And Tony was an enraging person, that's for sure.

But he loved the man too. He was a good friend, a good man, funny and kind. It was hard to keep him away.

"Can you..." He gulped. "Can you help me when he makes me angry? You're probably the only one who can." He asked.

Loki merely smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't let you hurt yourself. Or him. And, sincerely, no one would blame you for getting a little green around him from time to time. Tony certainly deserves it." He winked and left the room as gently as he entered.

And Bruce kept thinking about what did he do promise, now.

 

___

 

It wasn't that he was in love with Tony, no. But the man was fucking with his mind all the time now.

Since Loki and he had that little sparkly chat, Bruce decided letting Tony in. He though it would be special, nice, smooth. At minimal, he thought it would take more than a month to Tony stark complicating things.

But, _oh, no._ He should've imagined. He should've known by now that _not a fucking thing_ with Tony Stark was to be called _simple._

He knew Stark studied neuroscience once. Not deeply, but, come one, the guy _was_ a frekin’ genius - he could become an expert in anything from day to night, apparently. Bruce knew something about neurolanguage too. Just enough to see that the bastard was _using_ it _on him._

And now, now he was aroused by his smell, by the way he worked with his hands, by the way he _breathed_ \- and man if this wasn’t all shades of fucked up. Loki didn’t seem to realize anything, but it was making _him_ unconfortable, to want someone's boyfriend. And he just _needed_ to get away from this cat bag.

“Brucie, where’s my… oh, forget it, I found it.” Tony said absentmindly and leaned upon him, who was analyzing something on the microscope. The touch left him _burning._

When he didnt say anything, Tony did it _again._ With nothing to get, really.

And again.

An-

“You can stop now.” He asked, swallowing air. Oh man.

“Stop what, Brucie?” Tony replied, feigning innocence.

“You _fucker_ ,” He could _feel_ his eyes going green. “You have to _stop it_ , or I’ll end up killing you and no God or mundane will be able to _save you_. So _please_ , stop.” His throat was constricting now.

The billionaire simply smiled. “And what do you think I’ve been trying to do all this time, Bruce?”

His eyes widened. “Why would you…?” And suddenly it was hard to breath and he was _pannicking._ Had Tony betrayed him? Was he trying to get Bruce to jail, or _death?_

“I trust you with my life, Bruce. Do you trust me with yours?” The invetor asked, staring intently at him.

“You shouldn’t… It isn’t that simple…” He tried breathing deeply, but it wasn’t working now. The world started spinning really fast.

“Oh, but it is.” Tony was getting closer and _why was he getting closer? and oh my God…_

A sharp pain on his belly made him push all the oxygen out of his sistem and his mind got clearer after two or three more of that sensation.

“Push it _back_ , doctor.” It was Loki’s voice dragging him back in his body, and he gasped for air with so much _grattitude_ …

“Tony, hold him still” He ordered and soon enough Tony was there, handcuffing him, holding him by the waist, the two strong hand steading his trembling body. He amost started pannickin again by the proiximity, if Loki didn’t strike him out more time with his whip. It almost drawed blood, hurting enough to the endorphines do kick in and calm him down. The pain and the sharp mind he got from it made it _good, so good._ He could trust himself again because after that demonstration, he knew Tony and Loki could handle him, he _trusted_ them, so maybe he could just _let go_ for once.

When he blinked again, he realized the blows stopped, but he was vocally asking for more.

“Oh, I _will_ hit you again, doctor Banner.” Loki purred, making Tony chuckle. “For I know you will like it.  But I have to do two things first.” He bit his lips and fuck if Loki wasn’t sexy. “One of them is to tell you to look at your pants.”

Bruce obeyed, and saw his own boner. He gasped again.

“Number two is asking you again: do you _trust_ us, doctor Banner?”

Bruce breathed. They got him off one attack, yeah, but could they _successfully_ do it again?

To think again, they _actually_ were Tony Stark and the God of Lies. If they couldn’t, who could?

“I-I don’t know.” He answered, sincerily. Loki nodded and got closer, cupping his jaw with his soft hands.

And then he kissed him.

Bruce felt the soft lips on him and memories from Betty and all the crazy shit that came with her rising in his mind. His heart sped a lot, and Loki felt. “Push it back, Bruce. Simply push it back.” He gently coached. “I can hurt you again, if it helps, but I bet you can push it down and focus only on my lips right now.” And then his lips were sliding against his own again.

Bruce’s breath hitched in pleasure when cold hands grabbed his waist from under his shirt. His heart wasn’t slowing - actually, it was the opposite - but Hulk purred and hummed in his mind, agreeing with what was going on outside him.

“The thing, doctor,” The green eyed brushed their noses. “Is that you’re always so _afraid_ of letting your green beast free that you never considered that it has the exact opposite effect.”

Bruce was confused and about to ask when Tony’s hands came from behind, carressing his chest. “Your fear stresses Hulk out, Brucie.” He nipped his neck gently, making him shiver in pleasure and pain. “If you let go, he’ll be content too, knowing that you’re safe and that he doesn’t need to be ready to jump out and save you all the time.” Why did Tony think Bruce was still thinking even while he was doing that magic thing with his tongue on his skin?

“You two can work together. Your mind is always at war cause you never tried to be at peace with Hulk’s nature.” Loki’s hands cupped his balls now, and Bruce fought agains the handcuffs. “He saved Tony once, and _cared_ , right?” He pointed. “He can’t be that bad, or uncontrolled, as you tend to think.”

“I bet I make more damage than him.” Tony smiled, biting Bruce’s skin again, talking like he wasn’t even there. It aroused the doctor even more. Even more when he gave it thought that he was handcuffed between two gorgeous and too-skilled men, that were ready and willing to fuck the shit out of him, in the best way possible.

His cock twitched and he moaned softly.

“That I agree, darling.” Loki smiled. And then they were kissing, he and Tony, sloppy and yummy, right above his shoulder. Bruce would have felt left behing if Loki’s hand had left his crotch.

“Are you ready, Brucie?” His friend was asking, suddenly and smoothly. Tony looked all concerned and affective, making the scientist relax once more.

“Yes.” He replied. “Yes, you can ‘sex me up’ or whatever you two call it.” He sighed. “Just… just be careful, ok?” The pleading tone was clear.

“Of course, darling.” Loki laughed, kissing his cheek, and then his lips. “You are in the best hands of the Nine Realms…”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulk's tamed... next will be our lovely patriotic blonde. See you tomorrow.


	5. The Patriotic Mr. Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels and Loki feels for him. 
> 
> He doesn't feel sorry, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> One more chapter here. This time, I present you, Mr. Captain America and his sex insecurities. I hope this chap isn't too heavy. I don't know what has gotten to me, but this is rather angst comparing with Pepper's chapter. 
> 
> We got a look inside the patriotic pants, though. That may compensate things a little bit. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Posting this fanfic was a bad idea. I'm starting to find it idiotic. I can't write anything but angst and even that ends out wrong.  
>  I'll finish posting just because I have to. Because I started it. I'm sorry.

 

 

“How was it, doc?” Clint asked him on the morning after. Bruce had just left Tony’s room, with Tony’s shirt - his was forgotten somewhere in the lab - and was sipping his tea with a soft smile playing on his lips.

Rodgers though he did some crazy dimension-travel and landed on another world. Why else so many strange things would be happening at once? He was fond of a healthy rotine, and couldn’t put the pieces together while chewing his pancakes.

Why was Clint asking that? Why was Banner so different, looking all healthy and happy, all of sudden? And what the hell was he doing at Tony’s room so early?

But nothing on that scene was answering his questions. Oh, no, things were about to get even stranger.

Cause Bruce _did_ just smile. Openly. “Oh, yes, it was. I was afraid at first, but they took care of everything. For once I could just relax and enjoy.” He chuckled lightly. “I think Hulk’s happy now, too. We came to a comfortable agreement, and he’ll be good from now on, since I’ll be better to him too.”

Barton lauged. “God, they are really outwordly. I mean, from Loki, it’s expected, but Tony…” He grinned. “For one, they tamed the Hulk! Fuck’s sake, you should’ve had sex with them earlier.”

And _that_ made him spit all the syriup and half-chewed pancake he had in his mouth.

_Sex? With them both?_ But they weren’t in _love?_ And wasn’t Bruce their friend?

“Oh, sorry cap, we didn’t see you there.” Clint apologized and Bruce blushed a little.

He would’ve answer if he wasn’t busy trying not to choke on the food he still had in his mouth.

“So, good to know the news, Bruce.” Barton smiled. “Keep being good there, greenie. See you both soon.” He said and left the kitchen.

An unseasy silence followed his departure.

“So…” Steve tried, playing with his pancake by pushing and tugging it with the fork. He blushed, but knew what he wanted to ask. “It’s… hum…”

“I think it would be good if you can say it, mr. Rodgers.” Banner told him, sipping his tea once again. “Try it at your own pace, but try. It isn’t dirty or ugly, even if some people make it seem like it; it is a healthy part of life and you should include it into yours.” He advised. “Not like Tony, no, but like _you_. You can do it your own way, the way that makes you most comfortable. I promise it will be good. A little funny at first, but good anyway.”

Steve blushd horribly, but nodded. The man was so _respectable_ , it was easy to believe him. And really hard to doubt his words. “Alright, hum. Doctor Banner?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I’m not a virgin, actually.” He confessed, blushing. Bruce was paying attention. “I know, it doesn’t seem like it. It was only once and I was confused, I didn’t really know what was happening until… well.” He pierced his blue eyes on the other man’s placid face for help. “But it wasn’t… _pleasant._ The other man knew what was happening and enjoyed it, but me? He tricked me and I felt really nasty.”

It was getting harder and harder to speak, but the doctor’s face was anything but calm. “I won’t tell anyone, Steve. Keep talking, it will make it better.”

He swallowed and nodded. “He… he didn’t hurt me and I could have stopped, you know? I could. But I didn’t, because I thought it was good. I thought that if everyone talked so much about it, then the wrong one for not enjoing it was me, and that I should’ve tried harder.” He sighed. “I thought there was something wrong with me and that I shouldn’t try anymore.”

“Sex is sharing, Steve. Is giving _and_ recieving, it is fondling and touching and looking. But on top of it all, it has to be mutual.” He explained. “What you did then was all about the other person’s pleasure, he never thought about you. He wasn’t considerate at all, and it’s not natural or good. Sex isn’t selfish, like I said.” He smiled softly. “But you know what, captain? It was good that you experienced that, for you have a good heart and now you won’t let it be tainted. Now you know how it shouldn’t work, and if things start heading to that path again, you know how to defend yourself.”

“I…” He breathed. And again. His hands started shaking slightly. “I…”

“You haven’t made your question yet, Steve.” Bruce’s words spared him of explaining himself.

“Yes, I didn’t.” The hero breathed. “I told you all of this to ask you if… if even with people like Tony and Loki it can be _different.”_ He gulped. “They make it seem so trite and vulgar when they tease each other, but they still find joy and love in each other. How can that be?”

The scientist smiled. “I’m afraid I can’t answer that with words only, soldier.” He replied. “But, if you still remember how to read your e-mails, I can send you the adequate response.”

Rodgers only nodded and watched the brown haired guy leave the room.

 

___

 

He softly knocked at the door. "Tony?"

"Come on in, cap." The voice called him from the inside and Steve entered the room slowly.

Tony and Loki were lying on the bed, the last nuzzling the human’s neck. The scene from Javis surveillance system that Bruce sent him replayed in his mind, unforgiving.

Banner was right. If he told him, he would never truly understand. The video was from the couple right in front of him, but they were on the couch by the living room. They were sharing secrets, kissing, absorbing each other with their eyes and noses and tongues and ears, everything they could gently grab was right _there_ , everything they wanted in the world right in front of them. Or it did seem like it.

And the captain, more than anything, _envied_ them. Because they were in love, they connected, and they could have, like Bruce said, the healthy side of intercourse. The caring, the pleasuring, the looking in the eye and interwining their fingers side. His heart skipped a beat watching they so comfortable around each other, like one was a newfound leg or arm that they missed their entire lifes - and Steve didn’t really wanted to estimate Loki’s liferange, thank you.

Maybe, just maybe, he would’ve been like that too, with Peggy. But he didn’t really wanted to go there anymore. It was hard enough to miss _knowing_ the very planet he lived in.

“Captain, are you listening?” Tony asked, sitting on the matress. That made him blink and step out of his daydreaming.

“I’m sorry, Tony. What did you say?” He replied. Tony just frowned.

“Is everything ok?” The inventor did look concerned. Which was really kind of him. He did know how it was to watch his whole world crumble right before his eyes. It was the only thing he had in common with Stark, if Howard didn’t count.

“Yes, I’m ok.” He smiled slightly. “You called me for what you called a mission. What do you need me to do?”

Tony just smirked. “Yes, that. I wanna go down to the workshop to, well, _work_.” He started. It was Roger’s time to frown.

“So…?”

“So, my boyfriend here is a cuddle monster, and he wants to sleep.” He brushed his messy hair with his hands. How could someone live with so much dezorganization in their lives and still be so good in what they did? Steve would never figure Tony out, not in the small lifespan they would share, considering Tony was already in his forties.

“Ok, Tony, I got it. I just don’t understand what do you _need_ from me.” He almost snarled with frustration. Did he never stop playing games? Steve wanted him to be serious, for once. Even more now, when he was so emotionally… sensitive.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, smiling. “Bruce’s out, Hawkie and Tasha are filling paperwork at SHIELD, Thor went to spend the night with Jane and Pepper is in Tokio.” He explained. When realization did not came into the blue eyes, he snorted. “I want you to repleace me and sleep with Loki.” The blonde almost chocked to death with his own saliva.”Only sleep, I swear.” Tony added, expecting that to make everything better.

It didn’t.

“I’m getting out of here.” He declared firmly, _angry._ How _dared him?_

“Hey, hey now, don’t get mad at me.” The inventor asked, following him. “Loki… he doesn’t sleep well with storms, and there’s a big one coming up.”

“Then you sleep with him!” He _did_ snarl, this time.

“I can’t, Fury just sent me a messege asking me to help him and the X-Men with some hacking into villains computers and that shit.” He bit his lip. “You see? I’m between the strong influences of two of the scariest people in the whole world and I need a hero’s help.”

Steve never stopped scolding. “I honestly doubt that _anything_ in this world can ever _influence_ you, Stark.”

His face went dark. “You wouldn’t believe it.” He misteriously said. “I… can you just take care of him, then? I’ll ask Jarvis to let you know if something’s wrong, so you can get here faster and I can work faster, too.”

Steve considered. “Ok, deal. But you have to put more effort on that traning room project.” Their training room was ruined since he and Thor decided to wrestle. Now Tony had to design a new one, fit for the unusual beings that habitated his house to properly train.

“Deal. See you in the morning, cap.” He told him and vanished in the elevator, speaking with his AI all the time.

Steve smoothly peeked at Tony’s bedroom door, only to find Loki softly snoring - something that made him look cute, with his peaceful face and shiny hair to frame everything.

Then he grabbed a book and went to his own floor, ready to fall into his bed.

 

___

 

He woke up to someone’s arm around his waist. To someone’s nose brushing the nape of his neck. To someone’s body being held tight against his back.

He almost froze. _Almost._

“Loki?” He asked, his throat dry from sleeping.

Then he heard the thunder. _Of course._ Tony mentioned it to him earlier, about Loki being afraid of storms. It was an odd feature, considering who his brother was.

Perphaps Thor was the reason, though.

“Loki?” He gently shook the God. “Hey, we should get you to your bed. Tony’s gonna be worried.”

“MmmJarvswlltelllhim” He mumbled and hugged him tighter.

But _yeah_ , he was probably right.

“You’re not going to let me go, are you?” He asked.

“Hmnhmn” Loki answered and that was enought for him.

He layd back and drifted to sleep.

 

___

 

When Rogers woke up, there was something strange there. Something… _odd_. But he couldn’t put his finger on it. And he was so, _so_ sleepy…

He heard himself moan and suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He was naked, laying on his back on the bed. And Loki, _well._ Loki was working his tongue between the captain’s tighs.

“Good morning.” He said sheepishly.

“Good… Loki, what do you think you’re doing?” He gulped, repressing the urge to scream. What was that _motherfucker_ doing, using his body like that? Like it was a _thing_ to be played for his pleasure?

“You looked very beautiful sleeping.” He said, sitting properly. Loki was almost naked too, he noticed. “I felt like I should… _worship_ would be the most accurate term for it.” He shrugged. “You’re always so tense and weary that I just _had_ to reward you for being so serene around me, for once.”

“But what about Tony?” He asked. “Don’t you love him? Why do you _do_ it?” Steve run his hands through his hair, frustrated.

“Yes, I do love Tony. He knows what I’m doing, Captain, Jarvis never lets him out of anything.” He hugged his legs. “I love him and I truly believe I’ll love him to the day the universe ceases its existence.”

“So why?” The soldier urged, confused, and _hating_ every second of it.

“I am over a thousand years old, mr. Rogers, and Tony is… _Tony._ He trusts me with his life and I do the same. If I had to choose from anything and him, I would choose him every single time.” He smiled. “But neither him or I can tell a single reason to don’t share it with a few chosen ones, who love us too, on their particular way.” Steve blushed and Loki chuckled. “You’re really sweet, captain. And that’s why…” He leaned until he was above him, staring into the blue innocent eyes. “I want to make love to you.”

“M-me?” He was panting and _God_ , Loki did know how to make a scene.

“Hmhm” He hummed, licking his own lips. “You can decide if Tony will participate, watch or stay away. He won’t be mad, I promise.” His lips brushed the blonde’s jaw. “I just want to see you blushing, breathlessly whining my name while you come… we don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but it’s such a shame a body and a soul like yours are always so restrained by your mind…” The God kissed the superhuman’s mouth lightly. “I want to see you scream and I want to _set you free_ from your own fears about sex.”

He was having trouble breathing, thinking, _existing_. Why would this man – God, whatever – carve his way so deeply into his heart just to drag him out? What did he want of him?

“Shush, I didn’t let you start overthinking things again.” He smiled. “Tony is a very closed man himself, and I did much for him. It’s time for me to have what I want… and I want your beauty to open up for me and for you to forget that hateful fingers that once touched your perfect skin.” He rambled. Steve almost crawled out of his own bones.

“How do you know that?” He demanded, hurt. Who told him that? It was supposed to be a secret!

“No one told me, that’s for sure. Jarvis learned how to block my magic a long time ago.” He replied. “I know because I used to be what you are now, believe it or not. Naïve, hurt and afraid. I was too young to understand what was coming for me when a Egyptian God invited me to his room.”

Rogers was about to say something when lean fingers landed on his lips. “You don’t have to say anything. It was a long time ago and Odin successfully killed the bastard. That is not the point here.”

And, for the very first time, Loki looked a bit _unsure_.

“I’m here because I know I can’t make things right for you again.” He told him. “But after everything I learned about each and everyone of you, after what I learned about myself, Odin, Thor and this world, after what I learned from Tony’s selfless love, I just can’t watch you shrink inside yourself when you still have so much light inside you.” He straddled the blonde and kissed his neck. “I almost lost that, I thought I did, and I know how precious it is. Let me at least _try_ to pull it back, Steve. _Please.”_

He gasped. “Jarvis, call Tony here. Now.” Rogers stuttered and put one hand at each side of Loki’s face, pulling him for a desperate kiss, inverting their positions so he was at the top. Loki didn’t seem to mind, smiling down at him. “I must be going crazy.” He confessed.

Loki laughed, his hands softly caressing his neck. “Oh, darling, we’re all crazy. The thing is, if it is a _good_ kind of crazy, it doesn’t matter.”

Steve kissed him again and hoped he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Captain America, debauched. Now it's time for Loki to brag. 
> 
> (I would, too, if I were him)
> 
> See you tomorrow :)


	6. When Thor Hears This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns about how serious his little brother took his joke. Tony doesn't like it at all. 
> 
> A bit angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I decided to finish posting today. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

 “So.” Thor started, sitting at Tony’s couch, all the Avengers around him.

“So.” Loki was smiling coyly, holding Tony’s hand into his own.

“You made it.” The prince declared. “Heimdall told me.”

“Yes.” He smirked. “I made it.” Loki looked all too satisfied with himself.

“But you did more than that.” His brother continued, a little weary.

“Yes.” His smile was wide now. “I did not expect to be so… _pleased_ , myself, but I did. And it was nice.” He shrugged. “They’re nice people.”

“So,” Clint blinked a few times. “What exactly are we talking about here?”

They all looked at him like _he_ was the one coming from another planet. “What?”

“We all had sex with them.” It was Bruce who answered, finally stopping sipping his tea to do so.

“And Thor apparently knew about all of this.” Natasha concluded, a bit of anger in her voice. Oh, man.

“Me and my brother joked about it before I left.” Thor confessed. “I never thought he would see that as a challenge.” He shrugged sheepishly.

“This is too embarrassing.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair, making it messy. It was a look he adopted now, and it was making the women of the market sweat. But he didn’t do it on purpose – and _that_ was the beauty of it.

Pepper patted his shoulders gently and looked back at the two gods lounging in the room. “So, it was all a game?”

“Not at all, miss Potts.” Loki never stopped smiling. “You didn’t know what my intentions were, yes, but everything I said and did came from nowhere but my own willing wish. I do like you all and I believe Tony does too.”

“You knew about this?” Rogers whined.

“No, he didn’t, captain. You can rest.” The green-eyed god soothed him.

Yet, of all of them, the one who shouldn’t have been quiet, that one was Tony. He should’ve been teasing, playing or shouting around like the world would never come to an end.

But he was quietly staring Loki. Too quietly. 

“Tony, darling?” Loki called him. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re so full of shit.” He said suddenly, shocking everyone. Was he mad?

“I beg your pardon?” Loki was the most startled one, staring at his lover like the world was crumbling.

And, for him, it was.

“You heard me.” The inventor got on his feet, unfastened his hands from his and, with rushed and angry steps, he was gone.

The heavy silence that followed did nothing to help with the God of Lie’s tense posture.

Pepper was the first one to sit beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Tony gets like that sometimes. But he loves you, Loki.” She assured him. “He’ll come back.”

Suddenly, all of them were around him, melting away a little bit of the cold feeling that fastened his body.

“I’ll cook dinner.” Bruce said, and it was followed by “I’ll help”, “I’ll grab the beer”, each one of them trying to soothe him. Thor smiled.

“They are very loyal friends, Loki, and you captivated them. You should be thankful.” He stood up. “Now, let’s feast, for the son of Stark will eventually come to his senses and make his way to that loving path of yours.” He told his brother and hushed him to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting for him.

He was a bit numb, still, but he wouldn’t say they did not help at all.

 

___

 

They only left him alone once he was fed, warm and cozy by the couch. But they did leave, eventually, for they knew he needed some time alone.

Loki stood up and went to the balcony, looking down and breathing the cold air from New York’s night. It was calming, but not enough. Nothing would be enough now, he knew.

He sat on one of the deck’s chairs and hugged his legs, hiding his face on his knees. Then, he let himself cry, sobbing silently.

“Sir, mister Stark is approaching.” Jarvis cautiously said. The AI was essentially a machine, yes, but Loki knew better than to think it wasn’t alive. Someday he would create a body for him with his magic and bring him alive, like Pinocchio. “I thought you would like to know. Want me to lock him in?”

He couldn’t say anything, but he shook his head, and knew Jarvis understood him. Even if he wanted to be alone, it felt wrong to cast a man away from his own balcony.

Loki heard when Tony entered, and listened painfully to every step that brought him closer. What if he wanted to end it? What if he was there to kick him out of his penthouse and his life?

“I would advise you, Sir, that every one of the Avengers threatened to leave if you cast him out.” Jarvis told him. “Mr. Odinson’s warning involved something about tearing your guts out. And for myself, I may disable the fluid circuit from your suit, every now and then, Sir.” He said bluntly. If the God wasn’t crying, he would be laughing.

“It won’t be necessary, Jarvis, thank you.” Tony said and it was _good_ to hear his voice again. Even now.

Then the man slided right next the big chair’s backboard, a accomodating Loki between his legs. He hugged him tightly, and the God started sobbing softly again.

“I thought I would lose you.” He confessed, pressing his wet face against the man’s skin.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He gulped, rubbing warm hands on the cold back of _his_ deity. “I’m really, really sorry. I just… I didn’t know how to deal with that.”

He bit his lip. “No, Tony, you were right to be mad at me. What I did was unforgivable. To drag you into having sex with all of your teammates was nasty of me.” The green-eyed said.

Tony simply chuckled. “That’s not what I regret here. I thought it was all fantastic.” He smiled. “I just wish I knew of what Thor told you beforehand. I would support you, you know.” He kissed Loki’s temple. “Cause I know it wasn’t the only reason for you to do it. And I really think we should let them know it.”

“Yes, I think so too.” He whispered, tucked under the inventor’s arms. “They were very good to me when you left.”

“Oh, I know.” He kissed the soft black hair under his chin now. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you brute.” Loki answered and, comfortable, leaned against Tony’s chest and relaxed. In less than a minute he was snoring softly.

Tony lifted him into his arms and got him to the bedroom, murmuring “thank you”s to Jarvis, who was opening and closing the doors for him.

Then he, too, drifted to peaceful sleep.

 


	7. Greedy Redhead Goes Straight To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chap. 
> 
> Pepper's persuasive. Truly persuasive. 
> 
> Enjoy,

 

 

They were all with phones in hands, going towards the living room, when they looked between themselves and realised.

“He hacked Steve’s phone again, didn’t him?” Clint asked at the hallway of the penthouse, and Bruce shrugged.

“I think so. Steve doesn’t have the habbit of making us assemble in Tony’s living room.” He said, and the Widow appeared from the corridor beside them.

“Tony again?” She asked and they nodded.

Clint took a breath before opening the door and getting in.

The scene was kinda scarier than he thought it would be, actually.

Steve was sitting on the couch, face in a shade of red to make roses shed their petals in shame. Pepper was standing in front of him, smiling brightly, and Tony and Loki were sitting behind her, the god leaning against the mortal’s torso.

“What do you want now, Stark?” Natasha asked, glaring at him. Tony chuckled.

“This time it was me, Natasha.” Pepper intervened. “Please, sit down.”

They did, next to Steve, who’s face warmth was just spreading. He didn’t dare to look anyone in the eye, what told Bruce it had to do with sex, obviously. But Pepper didn’t really fit in the scenary.

The looks on the other’s faces told him they were thinking the same thing. “So, what is this, Miss Potts?” He asked, taking off his glasses. Her smile grew even bigger.

She promptly sat herself on the coffee table, her long legs bending so her skirt wouldn’t reveal what it shouldn’t. “I have a question to ask you,” She told them. “and then, depending on the answer you give me, I would want, or not, to make you a proposition.”

They all nodded, but they all, except for Steve, who already heard everything, by all means, knew in the back of their minds what she was trying to do there. And the other redhead in the room wasn’t really a pacient person.

That’s why Natasha, before Pepper could say anything, just grabbed the other woman’s waist and kissed her, being enthusiastically corresponded a few moments after.

Clint, Bruce and Tony left out a breath that told both of the women on the action that they were enjoying the view. Loki’s smile and Steve’s confused, but huge eyes, told them the same.

Pepper bit her lip, staring them. “I’m sorry if I’m too greedy, I just…” She sighed. “I like all of you and Loki opened a door there when he made me realise it was enough to make me _want_ you.” Pepper looked down, blushing sweetly. “I imagined myself with everyone of you and I…”

“You can stop there.” Bruce smiled. “I can’t imagine how a person in this world can say no to you.” And she smiled too.

“See? I told you. She’s the most dangerous of us.” Tony laughed from behind her.

Clint shrugged. “Ok. But I top Loki.” He said and said god rolled his eyes.

“That was unfair, Barton. I cannot say no to her either.” He replied, but his eyes were gleaming with something hotter than Steve’s face. The blonde just smiled.

“I’m in too, but no one can have you before me.” Natasha said hungrily to her and Steve left out a groan.

“I’m going to die and rot in hell if I watch it.” His big blue eyes were focused on Pepper, who chuckled.

Clint put an arm around the Captain’s shoulders and wishpered. “Yeah, by the church’s standards, we probably will. But, come on,” He pointed to the two girls staring each other with malice. “Would you really miss it?”

That’s when his shoulders relaxed. “No way in hell.” His answer came out as a snarl.

“We can make the males and females number even.” Loki simply said, staring Rogers with a smirk. “I’m a shapeshifter.”

The air left the room the second he proferred the words.

“Fuck.” Came from Tony’s mouth.

“Indeed.” Loki answered and noticed everyone staring at him. He laughed. “What are you all waiting for?”

“And they say Thor’s the fertility deity.” Clint rolled his eyes and Loki laughed again.

It started out with Pepper. Just because of _that._

She was so fucking brilliant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> 'Til next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we start out with our wonderful lady Pepper. 
> 
> See you all next chap. 
> 
> Bye :~


End file.
